


照片

by summerpineapple



Series: 明日将至 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerpineapple/pseuds/summerpineapple
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, eruri, 团兵
Series: 明日将至 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902463
Kudos: 7





	照片

入夜，室内的灯光带着温暖的颜色，隐隐约约能听到远处海浪的声音。艾尔文和利威尔一起搬到这个海滨小镇已经快一年。他们最后还是决定留在岛上，日子过得算是平和，艾尔文在小镇的学校里当上了历史老师，生活也能自给自足。而且利威尔最近正琢磨着开个茶馆，自从上次去了一趟马莱的城市中心，看到各式各样的茶馆餐厅，他就心痒痒地想着有一天也要在这个小镇开一个属于自己的。

卧室里的床也不算很大却很舒服，刚好可以容纳两个人，艾尔文说利威尔比起自己来说实在太小只，一点都不占地方。

利威尔洗完澡躺在床上，趁着艾尔文还在备课，他伸手拉开床头柜的抽屉，从里面拿出一张照片。他尤其记得他们翻开格里沙耶格尔留下的关于世界真相的记录的第一页时，看到的就是这种“将目标物体反射出的光印在特殊纸上”的名为“照片”的东西。而他手里这张照片上，是他和艾尔文的合照。他看着照片上表情有点好笑的自己，还有身边那个笑容温和的男人，心中又涌出许多思绪。

记忆里这天的天气很和煦，他们早就定好了要乘船去往大陆的，两个人算是都精心打扮了一番。其实利威尔不太喜欢人多的地方，奈何艾尔文探索的新东西欲望太强。虽然他也说过如果不想去的话自己可以一个人去，但结果就是被斩钉截铁地拒绝。

「不行。你现在身体不像以前了，你要是在离我这么远的地方出事情怎么办？！谁来保护你啊？」利威尔有些生气。战争的阴影还在，艾尔文的心理状态也偶尔会起伏，也许他潜意识里还是很害怕失去艾尔文，也许是因为现在的平静来之不易，所以他倍加珍惜。

艾尔文想说他这么个大男人能出什么事情，但是他能了解利威尔的心情，于是只是安抚似的抱了抱他。

「好，这样的话，你愿意的时候我们再一起去。」

街道很繁华，车水马龙。

「每次来都觉得不可思议呢，果然，被禁锢的人类只会越来越无知。」艾尔文无奈一笑。

「回想起来墙内的空气还真是浑浊得令人作呕。」

他们边说边好奇地逛着集市上各种玲琅满目的商品。

最终吸引了利威尔注意的是一家照相馆，他看到橱窗放的展示品，就想到了格里沙的照片。

「这是照相馆吧，要进去吗？」艾尔文看出了他有兴趣。

「我在格里沙的书里看到过这种东西，总觉得挺神奇的。」

「那就试一试好了。」

相馆的老板很友善，一直夸他们长得英俊，拍起来一定很好看。

镜头前面艾尔文还是一如既往地镇定，利威尔就有点紧张地不知道手往哪里搁，也不知道该做什么表情，不自觉地皱起眉来。

「这位先生，笑一笑呀。」老板对他咧开一个笑。

「啊，没想到这东西这么麻烦。」

他对自己生气，又没办法，就抬头看了一眼身边的艾尔文。他怎么可以笑得这么好看呢？他平复了一下心情，为了他也要好好拍呀，于是他正了正自己，想着旁边艾尔文的表情，露出一个浅浅的笑。

“咔嚓。”响过一声清脆的快门。

「好，我们再来一次。」

老板话音刚落，艾尔文就抬起手来搂住了利威尔的肩膀。利威尔被这个动作吓一跳，张大了眼睛，身体也缩了一下。

喂，这个人老是不按套路出牌怎么回事？！

最后老板说第二张利威尔的表情没有第一次好，大家就决定洗第一张了。

不过利威尔反而更喜欢第二张，也许是喜欢艾尔文搂着他的感觉吧，所以他后面有偷偷跑回去跟老板要了第二张。就是他现在手里拿的这张啦，洗出来其实并不差。

他呆呆地看着有些出神，直到艾尔文从书房走过来准备睡觉，他才赶紧放回了抽屉，然后躺回去装睡。

艾尔文一眼就看到了那个抽屉没有完全关好，而且他早知道利威尔在那里藏了一张照片。于是他爬上床，自然地把利威尔圈进怀里，闻着他身上干净的味道。

“利威尔，谢谢你一直陪在我身边，今后就请多关照。”他用低语的方式仿佛自言自语。

抱歉，不会甜言蜜语，仅仅是希望我可以尽自己所能地让你不要再经历那些不安，希望你从此以后也能品尝到幸福的滋味。


End file.
